Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 2 = 9x + 10$
Solution: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x - 2) - 6x = (9x + 10) - 6x$ $-2 = 3x + 10$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $-2 - 10 = (3x + 10) - 10$ $-12 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{-12}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $-4 = x$